bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Aramorena/Photogallery
Taka tam galeria, żeby zdjęcia się nie kurzyły, lel. Moje obrazki Nightrock by Ara.jpg|Hmmm, zastanówmy się... Czy ten mały kucyk co przede mną stoi nie powiedział właśnie, że gram na gitarze? Nightrock and her guitar by Ara.jpg|Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że to jest bas, nie gitara?! Drzewo genealogiczne Nightrock by Ara.jpg|Belle famille de Nightrock Nightrock_i_kole%C5%BCanki_z_klasy_Ary_by_Ara.jpg|Jak Arze nudzi się na lekcji to narysuje wszystkie dziewczyny z klasy... xD Collaby Cudze prace Nightrock By Madziubas.png|Od Madziubasa Nightrock by Nataniella.png|Od Naty Nightrock Pony Town by Deerloud.png|Od Deer Inne kucyki Spinning by Ara.png|1 generacja Warfire - Spinning Lucky Storm by Ara.png|3 generacja Warfire, Lucky Storm - co ciekawe, obrazek jest digitalem prawdziwego pierwszego obrazka z Luck Free Will by Aramorena.png|Free Will, czyli panna Zdradzam wszystkich, których nie lubię i których lubię też Freshy South by Ara.png|Freshy South, czyli prawa ręka Misterious Sanda Delice Rescue by Ara.png|Delice Rescue, raperka z RI lub też lady Wiem od ciebie znacznie więcej, więc traktuj mnie jako autorytet Flame Follow by Ara.png|Flame Follow, fizyk z RI czyli pan Kocham cię War, niemal tak bardzo jak pojęcia fizyczne Misterius Sand by Ara.png|Misterious Sand (lol, pomyliłam się w nazwie obrazka...) czyli Wszechmocny Szefuńcio (btw całkiem go lubię) Shadow Sword by Ara.png|Shadow Sword czyli sir Zdradzę nawet Ruch Złotego Pyłu dla tej nieznajomej pegazicy o karmelowej sierści Terror Expert by Ara.png|Terror Expert (komandor Terroryzuję każdego i każdą bo tak), czyli pierwsza próba rysowania w SAIu bez tła Shocking Phone by Madziubas and Ara.png|Collab z Madziubasem, Shocking Phone, czyli miss Wszyscy lubią mnie bardzo a ja ciebie wcale, więc będę ci dokuczać Shaow of Misterious Sand by Ara.png|Misterious Sand. Znowu pomyliłam się w nazwie obrazka! L'evolution de Warfire by Ara.png|Ewolucja War - od lewej: Spinning, Freewood Lightling, Lucky Storm i Warfire Warfire, Dark Moss & Shocking Phone by Ara.png|Pierwszy obrazek z Dark Mossem i serialową wersją Shocking Phone Surprise by Ara.png|Free Will w płaszczu i Freshy bez niego xD Molested Warfire by Ara.png|Spotty, Free Will i Freshy South uwielbiają Warfire... Warfire and her classmates by Ara.png|War i jej koleżanki z klasy Spotty Hot & Fail by Aramorena.png|Spotty Hot wraz ze swoim chłopakiem i zwierzęciem Spotty Hot and Pastel Net by Ara.png|Czasem jednak mama pozwoli się przytulić... xP Spotty Fail heart by Ara.png|"Miłość stanęła w drzwiaaach!" Fail_i_Spotty_by_Czikorita.png|Miłość rośnie w okoł nas! By Czika Freshy South and Warfire acha by Ara.png|Acha...? Merry Christmas, shoolmates!by Ara.png|Prezent świąteczny dla moich koleżanek z klasy War & RI friends - Physic Music by Ara.png|Flame Follow śpiewa dla Warfire... o fizyce ;-; Perfect Hurt, Warfire Metal Killer and Short Hater by Ara.png|War i jej prześladowczynie ze świata Equestria Girls War's family by Ara.png|Każdy rodzic chce od niej czegoś innego ;-; Clean It All and Warfire by Ara.png|Takie bardziej realne War i jej mama Nightrock_i_kole%C5%BCanki_z_klasy_Ary_by_Ara.jpg|Koleżanki z klasy Ary Inne kucyki collaby Plaża by DeerAra.png|Plażowy collab, nie chce mi się pisać z kim xP - Free Will, Clean It All, Crazy Relax =A to już nie zdjecia= Wondercash (z ang. zdumiewająca kasa) — pegaz/kuc ziemski; OC Ary. Jego rodzicami są ___ i ___. Mieszka wraz z siostrzenicą Warfire na Manehattanie. Ogier, który nie zawsze w stu procentach trzyma się prawa. Powstanie Wondercash Wygląd Grzywa i Ogon Sierść i kształt ciała Oczy i rzęsy Skrzydła? Znaczek Imię Historia Narodziny i pierwsze lata życia Wondercash urodził się dość dawno temu, pewnego zimowego poranka. Pierwsze lata życia spędził w domu rodzinnym na Manehattanie wraz z kochającymi rodzicami. Przedszkole W przedszkolu Cash nie był zbyt lubiany, bo często zdarzało mu się zabrać komuś zabawkę. Mimo to ogierowi bardzo podobało się w przedszkolu. Szkoła podstawowa Nie chce mi się tego pisać. Gimnazjum Zdobycie znaczka Liceum Studia Podróże Powrót na Manehattan Osobowość Cwany Umiejętności Archeologia Anty-umiejętności Skateboard Relacje Mama Tato Clean It All Warfire W Equestria Girls Wygląd Historia Narodziny Ciekawostki *Uwielbia reggae i pop, a poza tym nie lubi muzyki Cytaty Galeria {.{Szablon:Galeria|zdjęcie = kucyk by user.png}.} Przypisy